I'm Not Weak
by mysticlust
Summary: A YAOI. Well this is a KakaIru and SasuNaru Fiction and my first Story to write so please bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Not Weak

talking "blah blah blah"

thinking _blah blah blah_

Note( This Story if inspired by Cat Woman so that means our Iruka must wear those clothes cat woman wears…drools…)

This is KakaIru story so if you dont like it you can hit the back button now.

Don't sue me, this is my first story so please bear with me…

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto….(sigh)

* * *

Its been a Year since the Konoha's favorite Chuunin Teacher, Iruka have gone missing. Yes that happened after Kakashi and Iruka broke up. Apparently the said jounin don't love the dolphin and just dumped him after getting what he wants from him. This brought Iruka to think that he is not good enough to be loved and brought himself to leave his beloved Konoha to gain power and seek vengeance. No, he would not kill Kakashi he knows he still love the jounin, he just wants to show Kakashi, that he can survive and become more powerful than any shinobi's in the hidden village of Konoha.

Now Our story Begins…….

Its been a tiring day for Team 7 not only physically but also emotionally. Its because Naruto still misses his favorite sensei, even if his on a mission he still tries to find some new information about his sensei making the mission more difficult for them. There's even a time when they were in a mission that Naruto completely left the team in search for Iruka, thus after the mission was completed the Team 7 must find him and convince him to go back to Konoha. This acquired him a great scolding from Tsunade "But Tsunade-baachan I want to find Iruka-sensei" giving Tsunade the Best puppy eye and pout he can give. But Tsunade already built a defense against Naruto's Puppy eye so she did not even flinched when he did that. (But Naruto you know that leaving your team in the middle of a mission is to risky…I know you want to see Iruka again but you must understand we cant jeopardize the whole mission for just that.) Naruto looked down he know that The Hokage is right, that he is still a ninja. After that day he got back to his apartment to tired with the happenings of that day and just changed clothe plopped to the bed and said "Iruka-senei please come back not only for me but for Kakashi-sensei also".

And sleep took over him.

* * *

I'm sorry Iruka and Kakashi didn't even appear in this chapter but I'll work it out on the next one. Thank you!

Well did you like it?

Please review… I need it.

If you want to flame me its o.k. but if you want to let me continue this story than thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Not Weak

Talking "blah blah blah"

Thinking _blah blah blah_

Demon thinking **blah blah blah**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto……Coz if I do Naruto will be the most powerful shinobi that ever lived in Konoha and he would be the sexiest guy in there…Drools….

* * *

Chapter 2

It is a summer night and a dark figure jumps from a nearby tree with all the grace of a cat. Clad with a black leather pants that clangs in **his** body perfectly and black leather straps as his upper body garment. This tanned 30 yrs. old or so guy is in hurry to get to his destination. His going back to his home. Konoha.

The night was young for the loud blond named Naruto. To his joy he was invited by Sakura her long time crush to go to a party only to be told that the party he was so going to attend is the party of that bastard Saske. She said that it is Saske's wish that he was also invited to the party and that he would only go to the party if his in there to. "That bastard just wants to make me jealous that every girl in Konoha adores and loves him." "In fact maybe he thinks I won't go to that blasted party." "Well he should be ready coz here comes Naruto". The party will be held at the famous night club in Konoha, well that's what he was told a while ago. While he was walking near the bridge he caught a very unique at the same time very powerful charka. "Who's there?" But he shrugged it of after seeing that no ones in there and the charka was already gone. _Maybe it was just some ninja coming from a mission….._

**(A.N. This would be a conversation between Kyuubi and Naruto)**

**Kit…..**

_What is it kyuubi?_

**I'm sensing a Demon nearby……..**

* * *

Weeeee………good thing I already finished some of it……

I'm sorry the first one is so short………..

Well I need the your reviews if you like this fic.

Thanks and have a fun reading……


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Not Weak

Talking "blah blah blah"

In thought _blah blah blah_

Demon thinking **blah blah blah**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto……Coz if I do Naruto will be the most powerful shinobi that ever lived in Konoha and he would be the sexiest guy in there…Drools…..

**

* * *

(A.N. Incase you are wondering why Naruto is so lively now. Its bec. He already accepted that Iruka would not return home.)**

Chapter 3

_What did you say Kyuubi!_

**Are you that dumb kit, I said that I sensed a demon around.**

_When?_

**I sensed it at the bridge but it was gone as fast as it appeared.**

_Well I've also sensed the strange chakra but I thought it was a human._

**Foolish brat! Would a normal human or shinobi contain so much power!**

_Well I guess not but still……_

**But what…..Kit I think you need to tell it to the old hag (Hokage).**

**(A.N. End of the their conversation)**

"Oh my I'm late! I need to go to the party now" Forgetting the conversation he had with the demon inside of him he continued his walk to the party in a more quick way, by running at the rooftops.

**(A.N. The following scenes would happen inside the club.)**

_Where's the Dobe now? It's not like him to be late. Well even if it is the birthday party of his rival._Saske is so into his musing that he never even felt the presence of a certain blond entering the club. _Kami! I'm so nervous. Sakura would pay if this plan of hers never worked. I never even thought that she's also a yaoi fun club president._

Flashback

It was a very sunny morning at the bridge and his the only one in there. Yes the Uchiha prodigy is the first to arrive at the meeting spot. He felt good about this because now he has sometime to be alone in his thoughts, well if you consider the image of Naked Naruto giving Saske pleasure…..then he is in deep thought, but that was short lived because he heard his name being called. "Saske-kun!" was the words that came out of the mouth of a pink haired girl running to the bridge. Even if he wants to turn and face the girl he can't. It's because he can't hide the bulge in his pants. Yes the Uchiha prodigy is as perverted as their perverted sensei also known as Kakashi. Curious on why the prodigy is acting so weird she tried to move him and let him face her. (A.N. Well in here Sakura already dates with Lee and only sees Saske now as a friend. But it still didn't stop her from gloping Saske every time she sees him. I guess it became so normal for her to do that) When he didn't even flinch into what he is doing. It made her scowl and ask "Why is he acting weird" Getting really worried she asked Saske what is happening. Not taking it anymore and the urge to just tell someone about his feeling for the blond he told Sakura all about his feelings for Naruto. Although relieved that it nothing bad happened with her friend she still can't shook off the feeling of being jealous of Naruto. Maybe because even if Naruto didn't try to make Saske fall in love with him he still did. Regaining herself after the little musing she did. She worked out a plan to put them together and that plan involves his nearing B-day. She was never a Yaoi Fun club president for nothing.

End of Flashback

A little curious why the Bastard Didn't even mock him back after he called him names put Naruto now near a thinking Saske and thinking how he can snap him out. Well after a few tries and fails he began to panic thinking that Saske is sick or something. But when Saske snap out of his trance only to find a freaking out blond and the object of his desire. he spoke the first word that came into his mouth and that is "I love you dobe."

* * *

Weeeee………good thing I already finished some of it……

I'm really sorry that you didn't find Iruka in here……..His be in the next chapter I promise……its just that in order to continue the story I need to add this 2 characters

Well I need your reviews if you like this fic.

Thanks and have a fun reading……


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Not Weak

Talking "blah blah blah"

Thinking _blah blah blah_

Demon thinking **blah blah blah**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto……Coz if I do Naruto will be the most powerful shinobi that ever lived in Konoha and he would be the sexiest guy in there…Drools….

And I certainly don't own Cat woman……..weeeeeeeee……..on with the fic!

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

As the cat-like figure jumped from the nearby tree he was just in and crouch with all the grace of the cat, he knew that his at the place he called home….the sweet scent in the air and the peaceful silence of the night told him that he was certainly back at the place where he once lived, the place where he grew and lived in all of his life, the place where he served for his entire life, the place were he learned how to love, and the place were he felt the pain of being left alone by the one person you loved. (A.N. O.k. I know it's a little sappy….but what can I do…). After his short reminiscing of his past and obviously ruining his mood he continued to his trip to see someone that he knows can help right now. And his off to go to the Hokage Tower!

_**Meanwhile:**_

"What Did you say!" Was the word that first came out of Naruto's mouth, he cannot believe what he just heard from Sasuke. He was mildly shocked no He was really shocked on what he heard. He was not disgusted by what he heard, after all he knew and accepted that his Bisexual a long time ago (A.N. Sorry I have to make Naruto Bisexual, its just that it the fic would not fit together if I make him a homo, so sorry), he was just plainly shocked (A.N. Waaaaaaaa……I keep on repeating what I'm Typing!). _O.k. just clam yourself Naruto, you should know that maybe this is just some kind of sick joke!_ But deep inside him felt a little disappointed about the said thought. Seeing that Naruto suddenly zoned out Sasuke knew that he can't just let this chance slip away, so as fast as he can, he grabbed Naruto in the waist pulling a startled Naruto closer to his Body and engaging to a sweet and short kiss. The whole bar stayed in silence, some because of the shock of what just happened, some didn't want to ruin the scene, and some in silent fury, yes some of them hate it that Naruto have kissed Sasuke not once but twice. After the aftershock of what just happened Naruto just cant think in the right mind so he just chose to leave not even thinking if Sasuke would be hurt in the process. "I should leave, sorry Sasuke!" with that he took off on a blinding fast speed that even a shinobi of high skills cant do compare with. Even the great Uchiha cant hid the hurt in his eyes as the object of his affection just bolted out without even saying anything but it was quickly replaced by the feeling of determination, he knew that dealing with the dobe would not be easy nor normal and that gave him a knew edge on his feelings, he knew that if he played his cards right he'll get the blond only for him, it just needs a little effort and his willing to give it his all. That on his mind he took off following the blond in a hot pursuit.

**_Back to the Hokage Tower:_**

As Tsunade the Hokage of the Hidden village of Konoha slept peacefully at his work table even drooling at his sleep, the shadowy figure leaped to the open window of the hokage's office unnoticed by the ninja's on the watch. As he went inside and jumped in landing in all fours without even making a sound like a cat would do when it walks. But even as silently as he can be, his chakra even more concealed living other people that he fought almost in wonder of his full capabilities, but still he was surprised to see Tsunade in front of him as he straighten up, unfortunately even if he did concealed his chakra he still cannot pass the guard of the Hokage even when she was sleeping. With the alertness and a little of being confused on why there's a person that passed the security she asked him in a annoyed and confused voice saying "Who are you and why are you here in my office?" as the cat like man answered him with a purr "Looks like I was wrong……I thought that maybe by seeing me you would know who I am, but I'm gravely mistaken" he walked through the office sitting in a couch like he owns the place not even bothered that he can be killed in a few seconds if the Hokage wanted. You can see that Tsunade was in deep thought about what this stranger said, she knew that this person would do him no harm as he can feel it in his chakra and with that in mind he begin to check the chakra signs of this man if she truly knows this person, and as she did her eyes began to open as big as it can open, she knew this chakra even if there's something different from it, it was certainly from the Ninja turned sensei that everyone loved, this chakra comes from no one else but Iruka! She even forgot the strange chakra in Iruka! At her excitement and shock she just exclaimed the first thing in her mind "Iruka!" at this the cat like masked man jumped and covered her mouth as quick as possible. "Shh….Don't talk so loud, I don't want anyone to know that I'm hear!" "So you are really Iruka!" Tsunade can't take the happiness in her voice "Yes I am, I thought that you by all people would know me as you can sense me" "What happened to you? I mean you look too damned sexy in that outfit! The Iruka I knew wouldn't even dare wear such revealing clothes!" "That Iruka was long gone, that person is now a part of my past." As he talks he walked and sat at the couch comfortably "I'm sorry I can't even help you with your sorrow." Iruka smiled at this, he felt good of what he just heard he felt that good that someone still loves and cares for him. "That's ok even if you did try to help me I know I wouldn't have listen to you" "But I'm glad your back Iruka. I'm Glad you're back!" "Yes I am back but not as Iruka, I want to start again as a different person." "Ok, if that's what you want. If you want I would give you a job, a desk job perhaps" Tsunade smiled amusement can be seen in her eyes she knew that Iruka would not accept a desk job "No Way!" "I'm Just joking Iruka!" Amusement gone she asked him "What do you want to do then?" "I'll leave a life under this mask until I see the time is fit to unravel who I am, I still want to become a ninja but now I'm prepared to face anything and anyone to become a strong ninja!" "Are you going to use a new name?" "Well actually I never thought of that but that's a good start Tsunade-sama" She was mildly surprised that even if Iruka did change there is still something that his past self left. "I think Lotus Hunter would do for a name." "Whoa, your gonna use such a vulgar name!" "Yes why not it makes sense doesn't it? And anyone wouldn't even dare use it for their name making it unique." "Ok, and I would apply you on the oncoming Chunin Test" "But that means I need to be accompanied by two genin ninja's! I don't think it would be good a cover up for me!" "Don't worry Iruka I know that and I already have a plan on how to let you in without some extra load with you" She just smile a all knowing smile "It just take small twisting of power and influence and you'll be in just a snap" With that finished she asked a question that just happened to return in her mind "Wait a minute how come when I checked for your chakra signature I felt a different kind almost like it was not yours, its stronger more vicious, more dangerous, if I don't know better its almost like the Kyuubi's chakra!" at the last statement she could not believe it. If her theory is correct then Iruka is now a demon holder! "Don't tell me you're sealed with a demon!" Iruka just smiled in her expression "In some sense I am with a demon but I didn't seal it, the right term would be I merge with it making us one" Now Tsunade is so freaking out "What did you say! What on earth happened that you did that Iruka!" "Don't worry I know that with this comes a lot of risks but I've already taken care of this and have putted a binding jutsu on us making him a part of me, also preventing him from taking over my body." "You did that! But I still wouldn't want any risks on both our sides Iruka so let me see that seal you made" "I've put it in my hand its just a little seal but it works like the big one" with that he took off his gloves and let Tsunade see the seal and as Tsunade visibly relaxed he took his hand back and placed his gloves back. With that finished he started to walk out to the window and bid the old hag farewell.

* * *

Weeeee………good thing I already finished some of it……

I'm sorry the first one is so short………..

Well I need your reviews if you like this fic.

Thanks and have a fun reading……


	5. Chapter 5

I'm Not Weak

Talking "blah blah blah"

Thinking _blah blah blah_

Demon thinking **blah blah blah**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto……Coz if I do Naruto will be the most powerful shinobi that ever lived in Konoha and he would be the sexiest guy in there…Drools….And I certainly don't own Cat woman……..weeeeeeeee……..

(A.N. just for your info this is an alternate world meaning Sasuke never got to go with Orochimaru and he haven't avenge his family yet also that all of the genins are either chunin or jounins but all aside from this are fairly the same with the real thing)

* * *

Now on with the fic!

**Chapter 5**

It was late at night that Kakashi decided to have a little walk to calm his emotions. Yes Kakashi still haven't forgotten about what happened on the past few years, there are nights were he still cry, wishing that Iruka is still in his arms while he sleeps, that this person whom he love so much is still in his side to comfort him. He knew that he should have gotten over these feelings after all those years, and that he is the reason why all of those things happened in the first place. As he continues to walk in a very low manner still reminiscing on the memories both good and bad, as he walks near an alley he heard someone scream, it's the tone of the voice that got him alarmed, the voice sounds like it is in danger so as a ninja he hurried to the source of the noise.

Naruto continued to run in a blinding fast speed without even looking where his going. He needs to be alone; he needs to know what he really feels for Sasuke and its not helping that Sasuke is trying to follow him. It was just a few minutes ago that he felt someone is following him and that person is Sasuke so as fast as he could he jumped and run in order to get away from him. As Both Naruto and Sasuke neared an alley they both heard the loud yelp that Kakashi also heard. Their feelings temporarily forgotten they rushed to see what's happening. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke stopped a few meters away and automatically hid themselves; they must first know if they are needed by whoever was shouting. At this they saw there near the back entrance of a club a ninja possibly a jounin trying to molest a girl. And this girl is trying her best to get away but can not over power the said ninja. Kakashi mentally cursed at seeing this _Damn! That ninja is making our reputations bad! And he still dares to wear his forehead protector! Damn his lucky if he gets away this night without a broken limb! _As he gives sign for Naruto and Sasuke to move and save the girl. They were completely shocked on what happened next. A black figure dove down from the top floor of the building and landed next to the screaming girl. As the man straightened himself they cannot help but stare at him. This man wears a cat- like mask that only reveals his chocolate brown eyes and his soft red lips. Giving him a tinge of femininity, he wears straps of black leather in his body in a criss cross way living only a little for the imagination of those who see him and he wears a black leather pants that clings to his thighs perfectly making it look like his second skin. To his right thigh is a shuriken pouch and on the other thigh a kunai is attached also in his belt clings a long thin whip and at the tip fingers of his gloves are adorned with diamond that makes it look like claws(it is a claw). All of them were shock to see the newly arrive man as he shifts his weight to his right foot and putting his hands at his hips. "My, my, my, I never knew Konoha's ninjas can be so mean to its **own** people! I thought you're the ones that protect people from enemies, looks like you're the enemy here!" As the shocked look of the ninja disappeared to be replaced of anger he shouted "Shut up! Don't mess with me! If you can't see I'm a jounin so you best get away from me or you'll pay for interfering with my fun!" At this Kakashi quickly snatched both Naruto and Sasuke back to were they just hid. At the questioning stares he saw from the two he answered them "Lets see if this person is an enemy or not. We best see first the things happening before leaping in action." At this they all diverted their gaze back the scene. Disbelief and amusement can be seen in Iruka's eyes he cannot believe that this person even passed the test, he can feel the chakra of this person and it certainly does not look strong. At this he finally said "Umm.. Are you trying to scare me? Because if you do, it's not gonna work on me!" at this he got on to his fighting stance seeing the other do it as well. The first to attack was the said ninja he threw barrages of punch and kicks to Iruka but even a single scratch can be seen in Iruka's body. Iruka continues to dodge the attacks thrown to him with a smile on his face. He leaps, swings, bents, and crouch in a way that it almost look like a dance. The three other ninjas particularly Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, knows that this man is only playing with the jounin and if this person wants to kill this jounin he could have done this at any given time. Then a thought came to Naruto as he felt the man release his own chakra, Naruto knows this chakra but certainly cannot remember where or when he felt it. At this in mind he can't help but ask Kyuubi.

_Kyuubi! Wake Up!_

**What is it this time!**

_Can you feel That chakra?_

**Whose chakra!**

_That guys chakra!_

**Stay alarmed kit! That's the demon chakra I felt a while ago!**

_What does that mean his a demon holder too?_

**No this one feels different. It's almost like their chakra are merge together!**

_O.k. now I'm freaked out!_

TBC.

* * *

Weeeee………good thing I already finished some of it……

I'm sorry the first one is so short………..

Well I need your reviews if you like this fic.

Thanks and have a fun reading……


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys! I'm Back! I'm Sorry for the long gap before I got to update this story. I felt so down when I started another fic which have not gotten any reviews and I mean a ZERO! YEAH! YOU CAN ALL LAUGH NOW! .:starts to cry:. I felt so down that I stopped updating for a while now to that I really am sorry!

Well this would be a short update coz I cant really decide if this story would be finished or I will stop with this obscenity. So reviews please! And I also accept flames if it is needed after all it would improve my skills.

Now on with this fic!

* * *

Chapter 6 

A ray of light passed the windows of a sleeping Naruto when his alarm clock just went nuts and woke him with this horrible noise as he tried to go to sleep he accidentally (yeah right its accident)smashed the poor thing it to oblivion. As the blond hair shinobi walk out of his apartment in a sluggish way to meet Iruka in the Ramen Shop, he cant help but think on the events that happened just the night before.

Flashback (Yeah I love flashback!)

As the cat man continued his toying with the jounin and the two boys with their sensei hiding and watching them fight. They are all in awe on how the cat man can display the flexibility, femininity, strength, playfulness, sensuality and gracefulness in all his moves. "Wow! His a really good fighter and a damn sexy one at that" said a mesmerized Kakashi. "Yeah you can say that again" butted in by a surprised Sasuke. "Do you think he needs our help?" ask Sasuke. Kakashi just shrugged and answered in almost a whisper like tone. "Maybe.. but I don't think that mysterious cat man would appreciate our help and also stealing his spot light" As the act was still on play Sasuke cant help but wonder why Naruto kept silent until now and so he asked him what's his problem only to be answered by stuttering Naruto "I cant be sure but I felt something different from him, its like his also a container for a powerful demon" the two man just looked at him and didn't answer him back all put they're sight back to the fighting shinobi's only to see that the fights all over and the cat man emerged victorious. "Damn that was a fast fight!" Sasuke said. The cat man after helping the girl sensed that their not alone and that there are three more shinobi's around and so he called for them in an alert tone. "If you're with the guy who I just defeated I'm advising you to just turn your back now or else you will feel what this poor excuse for a shinobi have felt." Hearing this the three shinobi's got out of their hiding spot and presented themselves to the cat man as the good guys and that they went there to help. Iruka (o.k. im gonna use his name now as it is very hard to typr the same words over and over again) look longingly at the tall lazy figure before he snapped out of his reverie and spoke to them in a purr like manner. "If you really want to help you can take this girl back to her house and forget everything you have seen or heard" while talking Iruka walked to Naruto and whispered to him. "Hi Naruto its been a while since I last saw you meet me at the ramen shop tomorrow ill treat you, ill explain to you about everything, don't be late" after that he jumped back to the roof of the building and dashed away from the scene. After Naruto got out of his daze he was shocked at his new found information about this cat man named Iruka.

* * *

TBC! 

I hope you like it although it is short. I hope too be able to continue this story with al your reviews.

Thank you!


End file.
